


Ideas for Aqua-Tony remake

by Orca478



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: You can add idea for the new version of Aqua-Tony.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, You choose the rest
Comments: 36
Kudos: 9





	Ideas for Aqua-Tony remake

Hello. 

As mentioned before, I am going to redo the Aqua-Tony series.

The reason is that since they were among my favorite stories, I know they are greatly flawed, and I wish to fix them. That's why I am doing them all over again.

But i want you to give ideas on possible changes I can make.

So here is what can't change. 

The plots of the 3 stories are basically the same. 

The only two parings that I am not changing, are Tony x Mera, and Godzilla x Mothra. 

Now, for the other characters, you may choose pairings. I have some ideas, but you can suggest too. 

What other DC characters should join the universe ? My girl Harley Quinn will be here 100% but suggest any other character. 

Also, which member of team Cap should be redeemed. Scott and Bucky are getting redeemed 100%, but should Sam and Clint get redeemed too ? Steve and Natasha will not get redeemed. Wanda......I don't know. 

Now, here is a change I have been thinking about. In the first entry, only Godzilla appears, should Mothra show up as well, or should she wait until the second story to show up ? 

Here is an important thing. I have been thinking of making Ghidorah the final antagonist instead of Thanos, he is a lot stronger and deadlier. 

Please comment ideas for the new series, I will like to hear them.

For now, I'll post the sequel to the Dragon Master while I write this. 

I hope you have a good day, and stay safe.

Bye !


End file.
